


Sipping My Ocean Dry

by 35000percentdone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Smut, Sam is a jerk, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, some schmoop, vague S9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35000percentdone/pseuds/35000percentdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in vague mid-season 9, when Sam is being a super jerk to Dean and Cas is out on his own.  Cas fights some angels and gets messed up, and calls Dean for help. Dean takes care of him, then really takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sipping My Ocean Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Wasted" by Tiesto. 
> 
> Thought it was fitting.

Dean had just settled down at the table, ready to get sullenly, stupidly, mind-erasingly drunk, when his phone began it's irritating, jarring ring. He groaned, digging into his worn denim pocket, fingering a few rogue coins away before he could grab it. He didn't even look at the caller id before answering.

"This better be important, or so help me..." he stopped there, hearing just a ragged breathing on the line. 

"Who..."

"Dean. Dean, I.."

"Cas?" Dean's voice sparked in surprise. He hadn't thought he would hear from Cas again, but now here he was calling, and... Fuck.

"Cas, buddy, you ok? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm, I don't know where. I've been injured. Some angels tracked me, I got away but I don't know where I am."

Dean grimaced at the thought of those dick angels getting their hands on Cas. He'd see them to hell, every last fucking one. His fist clenched the phone tight as he asked, "are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Cas was hesitant in his answer "they hurt me, but I'm ok, I'm healing. Slower than usual, though, my grace is, uh, depleted."

Dean could feel the anger bubbling, boiling over, making his head throb. He kept a tight rein on his voice as he asked again where Cas was. And when Cas didn't have a good answer, he held on to that control long enough to walk Cas through turning the GPS on in his phone. He put the phone down though, to walk to the living room and grab the laptop, on the way grabbing a chair and hurling it across the room in anger.

Sam was who knows where, and either didn't care about the crash or didn't hear it, and at that point Dean didn't give a fuck which it was. By the time he got back to his phone, he had ahold of his emotions again.

"Alright Cas, I'm figuring out where you are. Can you hang in there for a while longer?"

"Yes, Dean. There's nothing around, and it doesn't appear to be the type of area that carnivorous animals would frequent."

"Ok, let's not think about giant man-eating beasts here. Umm... alright, I gotcha, buddy. You're in Nebraska."

"I don't recall coming here. I will see if I get a ride to a town..."

"What? No. Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. No more dick angels, no hitchhiking, haven't you seen any of those movies? Hitchhikers die, man, that's it. You're not dying on me again."

"Alright Dean, I'll wait for you."

"I'm leaving now, Cas. Keep your phone on, I'm going to keep tracking your GPS. I'll see you soon." Dean said, and true to his word, he was out the door in less than 5 minutes, drink forgotten on the table. 

**********

Dean didn't let himself think too hard, just kept cranking Baby up and watching the miles tick past on her odometer. He'd already cut about half an hour off the projected 3 hour drive, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Cas out there any longer than he had to.  
His mind drifted back to their conversation, so full now of questions. Why had the angels been tracking him, and, more importantly, how had they found him? What had they done to him? Why was he, apparently, in the middle of some random fucking field in Nebraska?   
Dean's lips pursed into a thin, tight, line as the lights of Lebanon grew even more distant behind him. Why did Cas always take the beatings? It seemed every damn week, Cas was getting roughed up by someone new. Dean had already dealt with Cas dying, more than once, he couldn't do it again. He'd had more than his fair share of death already.

The asphalt couldn't whip by fast enough.

**********

Dean was getting close to Cas's red dot, do he slowed the car and rolled his window down. According to his phone, he should damn near be on top of Cas at this point, but no sign yet. He sighed, pulling Baby into the weeds and loose rock at the side of the road.

He got out, stretching his legs and arms for a moment, cracking his neck. He grabbed a flashlight from the trunk, and, consulting his phone, began a slow sweep of the area.

"Cas?" He hissed, "Cas, you out there, man?"

He stopped short then, with a mumbled fuck, before dialing Cas's number. A phone began to ring about 20 yards south of Dean, and he jogged to the spot.

Dean's heart jumped in his chest when he saw Cas. Cas was crumpled on the ground, phone gripped in his hand, eyes bleary and confused. "D...Dean? Tha you?"

"Cas!" Dean shouted, falling to his knees beside his friend, reaching out to take his of his arms and help him sit up. "Wake up, man, I'm here, you're safe, it's ok."

Cas peered up at him, eyes squinty, then smiled. "Hello Dean."

Dean felt himself warm at that familiar greeting, and he clenched tighter at Cas's arms. "Nice to see you, Cas. What shit you get yourself into, huh? Fuck it, don't answer that now. Can you get up?"

"I don't know. I'll try." Cas started to struggle, but Dean stopped him. 

"I got you, Cas. I got you, here we go."

Dean muscled Cas up, and Cas put one arm over Dean's shoulder. Dean had him gripped by the waist and, the other hand holding Cas's hands on his shoulder. For stability, Dean told himself. Cas's skin was cool to the touch, and Dean reminded himself that Cas had been outside for god knows how long. 

They shuffled to the car, and Dean pulled open the rear passenger door. He pulled Cas closer to him, hugging him, telling him to hold on. Dean crouched down, ducking their heads into Baby, carefully trying to lean Cas back onto the seat. They were a mess of hands and trenchcoat, and Dean had to put a knee on the seat to lower Cas down. 

With a grunt, he had Cas laid down on the seat. With an exhalation of breath, he grinned down at Cas, whose eyes were barely open and struggling. Even in his pain, Cas managed the barest smile for Dean, eyes dark in the dim light. 

That smile flooded Dean with warmth.

Fuck. A feeling he'd damn near forgotten about coiled in his stomach, and a bit lower, too. He jerked up, too late realizing that he was basically laying on his best friend, face to face, chest to chest...

He felt a heavy beat in his heart, and it seemed to ricochet in his body, ending in a pulse under his jeans.  
Dean pulled back, taking a deep breath, hands skimming down Cas's arms and sides, carefully moving Cas's legs inside the car as well. "Sit tight, ok? I'm going to get us to a motel." Cas nodded, closing his eyes and settling his head on his arm.

Dean had thought about heading straight back to the bunker, but he wanted to tend to any wounds on Cas first. He still wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but he didn't want to travel unnecessarily. Depleted grace? He didn't like the sound of that. Not at all.

***********

It was less than half an hour before Dean had them settled in a room. He'd again had to manhandle Cas out of the Impala, relishing the feeling of his friend, physically here, with him, safe. Cas seemed a bit more aware, which Dean took as a good sign. 

Cas was seated on the bed, holding himself up, although he seemed exhausted by it. Dean asked a few questions, trying to find out where he was hurt. Cas could at best give a vague gesture towards his back, but also his stomach. Dean took a deep breath, admitting to himself what needed to be done first before saying it. 

"Let's, uh, take your jacket off." Dean was getting a bit flustered, watching Cas as he shrugged the coat off. He didn't wear the suit jacket anymore, just a white dress shirt, no tie. Cas began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, fingers stiff, and Dean found himself staring, lips dry. "Uh" he stammered, unsure of his next move "I'll get some water and stuff, be right back." Cas nodded as Dean scuttled away.

Dean grabbed the room's coffee pot, filling it with hot tap water and grabbed all the towels he could find. The actions, so normal to him, helped him settle down. This was his best friend, the angel who had pulled him from Hell, and he was hurt. This was no time to get weird, Dean berated himself internally.

Cas was naked to the waist when Dean went back out, slumping with eyes closed, elbows on his thighs, head in his hands. Dean pulled a chair close to the end of the bed, positioning it in between Cas's legs as he sat up so he could see his injuries. Cas had been stabbed in the stomach, but the wounds looked shallow although it was surrounded by a hell of a bruise. There was other bruising on Cas's chest and shoulders, which Dean touched gingerly, biting his lip in commiseration with Cas. Cas winced, but never drew back from Dean's touch. He watched Dean the whole time, a faraway look in his eyes, which Dean was trying his damndest to avoid. 

After cleaning and bandaging what he could, Dean looked up to Castiel. "Doing ok so far, buddy?" When Cas nodded yes, Dean smiled. "You are healing up good. This bruising is all over though, you should take it easy until it's gone".

"Thank you, Dean"

Dean looked down again, "no thanks yet, I still have to take a look at your back. Uh, is it ok if I get on the bed behind you?" He had a hell of a blush creeping up as he said that, trying to his his embarrassment. Cas just said ok, so Dean clambered up on the bed behind him.

Cas's back was a mess of bruises and blood as well, although Dean could see no actual wounds. He started cleaning the dried blood off, trying to make sense of the mess that was Cas's back. He had a nice back, and Dean couldn't avoid thinking about what it would look like normal. Cas had broad shoulders, and was pretty well muscled. A bit surprising, but Dean should've known there was more than just a baby in a trenchcoat on his hands. After cleaning the blood off and finding no cuts, Dean lightly ran his fingers down one of the more vicious looking bruises, lips tight as he did so. He heard Cas's sharp intake of breath, and apologized quickly. 

"No, no, that didn't hurt, Dean. I'm ok."

Dean was silent for a minute, mindlessly stroking his fingers down Cas's back. "Cas, I'm so sorry, for... for everything. For the angels falling, for kicking you out, for, fuck... I've fucked up so much and I'm sorry."

"Dean", the angels voice was its' normal low rumble, and the words were strong. "You do not need to apologize to me." When Dean started to disagree, Cas swivelled around to face him, tired blue eyes on Dean's tired green. "You do the things you do because you think it's the right thing to do, although sometimes right ends up being wrong. I've told you before, you can't save everyone. Not every failure is your burden to bear. You don't need to apologize to me, Dean. I..."

Cas left off his sentence there, pressing his lips and eyes into a tight line, trying to sort out what to say next. Dean looked at him for a long moment. His emotions had been all over the place lately, from furious anger to grief to numbness, and he couldn't help how he felt now, either.   
Their faces were so close together, and Cas blinked, looked deeply into Dean's eyes, into his soul, maybe, and Dean laying himself bare for review. He swallowed hard, then made their space even more personal and pressed his lips against Cas's.

Cas was surprised, but not as surprised as he should have been. It only took him a moment before he was kissing Dean back, the passion behind the kiss startling them both. 

Dean raised a hand to caress Cas's face, the stubble rasping under his fingertips. He parted his lips, tongue coming out to lap at the line of Cas's mouth. Cas was inexperienced, but enthusiastic, as much as could be expected of a man found half dead in a field a few hours previous.

They deepened the kiss, Dean shifting his body more towards the side of Cas, so it wasn't such a strain for Cas to turn. One hand remained on his face while the other gently stroked his back. One of Cas's hands went to Dean's shoulder, gripping where he had once been branded, the other finding a place on Dean's thigh.  
That should have freaked Dean out, would have not long ago. But it felt like Dean's senses were becoming more simple, focused, fine tuned. He knew what he wanted, and now without any distractions, he knew he wanted Cas. His hands skid a little bit, from Cas's cheek, to his sharp jawline, then to grip his neck.

Cas sighed in Dean's mouth then, the feel of his strong hand on his sensitive neck calling forth a surge of emotion. His time as a human had helped him realize that he was attracted to Dean, in every sense, that he really liked him, missed him terribly when he wasn't around. What was happening now was confusing, but felt right, and he wanted all of it. 

Their kisses were intense, a thousand words being spoken without actually being said, poetry spilling from each sigh and moan. 

Dean pulled back a bit, enough to look Cas in the eyes, breathing hard. Cas was wide eyed, panting, flushed.   
"Awesome" Dean murmured, almost to himself, then "Cas, I'm..." Dean found himself beginning to, what, apologize again? Instead he asked "are you ok? With, with this?"

Cas nodded, "yes, Dean. I... have wanted this for a long time."

Dean's eyebrows raised at that, but he smiled, a sweet smile. "Alright then" he murmured, leaning back in to Cas's space, kissing him again. 

His lips first met Cas's, then trailed to his cheek, his ear, licking and kissing down the side of his jaw. The hand that had been stroking his back raised up to the back of his head, as Dean's other hand moved from neck, to chest, gently moving over the battered skin of Cas's abdomen, coming to rest on his hip. The attention to his body had Cas lean his head back, moaning, Dean still kissing his neck. He lapped at the skin, the delicious noises pealing from Cas's throat making him bolder, more excited.

Dean was hard as fuck in his jeans already, had been fighting his arousal all night. He wondered if Cas was, too, so the hand on Cas's hip slid over, finding that yes, holy shit, Cas was hard. The "Dean" that Cas groaned out spurred Dean on, and he went back to kissing him, deeper now, tongues tangling. Cas bit Dean's lower lip, which made Dean squirm, achingly, frustratingly hard in his jeans. Luckily, Cas knew how to take a hint, and with some trepidation, a hand found the bulge in Dean's pants. He cupped his hand, but was unsure what to do next, so he just rubbed gently.

 

Dean gasped when Cas touched him, forgetting what he was doing momentarily. He'd never thought that Cas would want to touch him, although he had definitely had many dreams where that happened. His main concern was making Cas feel good, though, he'd waited so long to be able to do this. 

His hand stroked Cas through his pants a bit more, starring to fumble with the button and zipper in his haste to actually touch Cas, really touch him. He got the zipper down and eased his fingers inside, pulling the button loose as he did so. All of a sudden, Dean's hand was full of Cas's cock, hot and hard and already damp at the tip. Cas let out a loud moan as Dean's thumb slipped over his slit, thumbing his precum around, using his fingertips to slide around the head of his cock. 

Cas was letting out little grunts with every new swirl, and Dean couldn't help but watch his face, loving every expression, every brow furrow, every gasp, every lip bite. 

"Take these off for me?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded immediately. Dean then skid off the bed, "I have to get something from my bag, one sec". He had to hold his dick tight as he got up so it wouldn't rub anymore in his pants, and shuffled to his bag. After rummaging around for a moment, he found what he was looking for - a pretty new bottle of lube, lately just used to get himself off. He turned back around and...

Goddamn. Just...Goddamn. Cas was still sitting in the bed, leaning back on his hands, his cock pointed straight up. He looked fucking hot. Cas's hair was sticking up, and his lips were a deep pink and swollen. His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes Dean had been lost in more than once, were dark, sexy. His body, although bandaged and bruised, was tight, and his skin shone slightly in the light. Dean's eyes flitted down to the dark patch of hair, and his breath caught looking at how Cas's dick stuck up straight, flushed red at the tip, shiny from wetness. And Cas was looking right back at him.

Dean essayed a smile, his confident, lady killer smile making an appearance. He sauntered back towards Cas, pulling his shirt over his head on the way, letting Cas check him out.

He got to the side of the bed and stood in front of Cas, beginning to slowly undo his pants. As he pulled his pants down, the bulge in his boxer briefs stretched out, and Cas stretched a hand towards him as well. He stroked the fabric lightly, feeling the heat of Dean radiating out in waves. He looked up at Dean, eyes wide, not afraid but looking for approval, and as Dean nodded, Cas pulled the fabric down, allowing Dean's cock to bob free. His fingers slowly ran up and down Dean's length, noticing how hard he truly felt, like marble covered in satin, smooth and straight and solid. Dean pulled in a hiss over his teeth, dick drooling, as he felt those familiar tingles and shocks throughout his body, concentrated at his groin. He realized that he was about to blow his load like a fucking teenager if he wasn't careful, and that would suck. He pulled back from Cas's fingers, fixing a look at him.

"I'm taking care of you now, dammit", a fond smile blooming as Dean finished kicking his pants off.   
Now that they were both totally naked together, Dean was surprised he wasn't freaking out. This was not only his best friend, but another man, hold on, an angel of the Lord in a man's body! He must be fucking nuts to be doing this.

But it just felt okay. It was right, it wasn't weird or abnormal, maybe a bit awkward but it was their first time. Cas deserved this, and Dean knew he could do this part right, at least. 

He leaned forward, meeting Cas's lips again, the kisses soft and sweet. Going to his knees, he gently tugs Cas towards the end of the bed, fitting himself between Cas's (whoa) muscular thighs, allowing their bodies to meet, Dean's built chest against Cas's lean torso. They begin kissing more earnestly, tongues sliding against each other, breathing in time with each other. Dean pulls back, only to begin kissing the cusp of Cas's jaw, nibbling an earlobe, sucking and licking down his neck. He continued down his shoulders and chest, ending on his nipples, each tiny nub getting lavished with attention.   
Cas was noisy, a fact Dean hadn't expected but definitely enjoyed. The stream of grunts, groans, moans, and hissing breaths pulled over teeth had Dean incredibly excited, more so that he could ever remember. If he touched himself he'd come everywhere, so he had to be careful. Even if his dick rubbed against the bed he'd be in trouble. He paused to take a look at Cas, who already looked totally sexed out, and smiled. He arched his back, pushing his hips away from the bed, and leaned down a bit further. Cas watched him, eyes wide, chest heaving, as Dean kicked his lips.

The moan that Cas let out when Dean first touched his tongue to his cock was incredible, so much so that Dean had to grip his own dick tight to avoid coming. He didn't stop though, and continued to lap at the underside of Cas's head, dragging his tongue from root to tip. He swirled his lips around his head, and basically did everything he liked having done to him. Cas was hunched over him, kissing the back of his head, running his hands down Dean's back, little puffs of his hot breath rifling Dean's hair. 

Suddenly Cas burst out, "Dean Dean Dean Dean DEAN!", and Dean was quick enough to recognize what was happening, pulling his mouth off just in time to avoid Cas coming down his throat - he wasn't ready for that yet. Cas's hot come splattered his lips and dripped down his chin, but Dean wasn't paying attention to that. He was more focused on seeing Cas actually come, head thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing, muscles and tendons in stark relief. The bruises hadn't gotten any worse, they were actually fading, so maybe this was helping him heal. Dean stroked Cas through the last few pulses of his orgasm, squeezing out all he could. 

Cas looked at him then, flushed, and he looked so absolutely wrecked Dean couldn't believe it. He was used to his very straightforward, awkward friend, calm and unflappable. This was a Cas who had thrown caution to the wind, and came with abandon. It. Was. Fucking. Hot.

They smiled at each other, and Dean fumbled with the box of Kleenex next to the bed, wiping the semen from his face. 

"That was amazing, Dean", Cas rumbled, "I have not had that done before." 

"No? Not by that reap... you know what, I don't want to know", Dean said, chuckling. 

"What about you?" Cas asked.

"What about what? Have I gotten head before? Yeah, a few times" Dean tossed back sarcastically.

"No, not that. I meant, uh, this..." here Cas gestured to his dick then to Dean's face, "it's your turn now, isn't it? I understand it is customary to..."

"Too many big words after coming, ok, Cas? But uh, you're all bruised up still, you don't have to do anything."

"I understand, Dean, but you are still aroused, and I am, too."

Dean started, then looked at Cas's cock, and sure enough, he was hard again. "Damn, ok, good point, buddy." 

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Cas was reaching for him, pulling him onto the bed with him, laying him back against the pillows. Dean always forgot just how strong Cas truly was, and being moved about like a sack of flour by him was pretty fucking hot. Before he could say anything, Cas clambered between his legs and covered his body with his own, kissing him deeply. He held himself up with one hand, the other gripping Dean's shoulder, where he had once branded him. Cas rutted up against him, Dean's cock pressed between their bodies, forcing a grunt from Dean. Cas's cock was between his legs, and the smooth skin sliding against his cheeks was intoxicating. 

Cas sat up on his knees in between Dean's legs, eyes moving rapidly over his body, drinking in the sight of him. "I've been watching humanity for millennia" he began, "the mechanics of human sexuality are well known to me." Dean groaned in exasperation below him, but Cas continued, "God doesn't care about sexual preference, nor do I, although I know there are certain stigmas attached to some activity."

"Cas, fuck, get to the point!"

Cas pursed his lips, then looked into Dean's eyes. "May I have intercourse with you, Dean?"

"Son of a bitch, Cas. I, uh, never thought about, you know, but, fuck... " Dean paused for a moment, vulnerability and indecision flickering over his features.

Cas leaned down to kiss Dean again. "I won't hurt you, Dean".

That settled it for Dean then. He nodded in assent, kissing Cas back with vigor. He fumbled one hand, finally coming upon the forgotten bottle of lube he had grabbed earlier. He was nervous, but so fucking turned on he couldn't find it in him to care too much. He just wanted, and nothing else mattered.

Dean snaked his hand in between their bodies, reaching for Cas's cock. Cas groaned in his mouth, pulling back and sitting up again. He watched as Dean sat up as well, and poured a generous helping of lube in his hand. He gripped Cas's shaft and began to fist it gently, spreading the lube, a thick layer making Cas's cock glisten.  
Cas gripped Dean's thighs, steadying himself as he pressed his body closer to Dean's. He then took a hand and put it to his own dick, rubbing it against Dean's hole, preparing to push in. Dean was looking up at Cas, anticipation clear in his eyes, breathing deeply. He held his cock in one hand, balls cupped in the other, lazily fondling himself. He nodded at Cas.

With a deep breath, Cas began sliding his cock into Dean, watching his face, seeing his eyes narrow as he bit his lip. "Yes, Cas, yes" is all Dean could drawl, spreading his legs wider.

Cas took his time, keeping good on his promise to not hurt Dean. The slow slide of his cock into the hunter was exquisite, luxurious, a feeling that Cas realized he'd been waiting millennia for, the tight and sure connection between celestial and human body. 

And then Cas began to rock back and forth.

Dean was unbelievably beautiful, looks of pleasure crossing his face, along with twinges of pain. He whispered sweet words to Cas, a litany of groaned prayers and adorations.

Cas laid down against him, hips still moving, wanting to kiss Dean, be as close as possible. Dean's arms clasped around him, as did his legs, and they rocked together, both men grunting, whimpering. Dean couldn't believe what was happening still, but also couldn't help the feelings rushing through him. Yes, Cas felt great, Cas felt fucking awesome, but it also felt so right, so important. He wanted to be ashamed of the embarrassing touchy-feely crap, but couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed about it at the current time.

Lost in his reverie, he almost didn't realize until too late that his orgasm was making a final dash to the finish line - he had enough time to cry out, "ohgodCasI'mgonna..." before his cock throbbed, and started spurting. 

Dean had clenched down on Cas when he came, and Cas, who was already close, couldn't handle it. He got out "ah Dean!", and then he lost control, cumming deep inside of Dean's ass. Then he collapsed on top of Dean.

They laid there for a moment, stickiness be damned, arms wrapped around each other, sweaty and tacky and exhausted. Cas raised his head, catching Dean looking down at him, a smile on his face. They tipped their lips towards each other, sharing gentle, tired kisses. 

"That was..." here Cas paused, searching for the right word. "Awesome? Yeah, I know, I was there." Dean finished for him, and they both chuckled. Smile fading, he asked Cas seriously, "how are you feeling? Ok? Didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"I'm fine, Dean, thank you." Cas's words rumbled against Dean's neck. "But I would like to clean up".

"Shower time it is, then. Well, for me, we have to be careful with you so we don't fuck up your bandages. Let's go, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Dean", Cas smiled. 

As they stood up, Dean helping Cas to his feet, he leaned in and kissed him again, suddenly serious, palms on either side of his face. "I've lost you enough, Cas. I can't lose you again. I...I can't. Just...be careful from now on, ok?"

Cas just nodded, eyes wide. "Same goes for you, Dean."

Dean winked, and smiled. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, I'd love some kudos! And comments make my heart happy :-)


End file.
